femmefatalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trophy Wife
|season=2 |number=3 |image=File:Trophy Wife title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=June 8, 2012 |writer=Ron Cosentino |director=Buddy Giovinazzo |previous=Gun Twisted |next=Extracurricular Activities }}"Trophy Wife" is the third episode of the 2nd season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot A husband and wife plot to kill each other, he with help from his mistress, she with assistance from an ex-cop. Synopsis Notes Quotes :Lilith: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, especially when that woman is about to be replaced by a younger, deadlier version of herself. And for all the Botox, liposuction, and skin treatments a desperate housewife could buy, money cannot turn back the clock. It is the inevitable, inexorable passage of time that changes the rules. So now, Veronica's playing a new game, a game of survival, a game that I call "Trophy Wife". :Lilith: Well, it looks like some scorned women aren't that furious after all. This one's for the first wives, for those women with the experience and the imagination younger women cannot even begin to know. For those women who know that love attraction isn't only to be found in soft, supple, young lips, smooth legs, and perfectly sculpted bodies, but in the mind, in the psyche, in the darkest depths of your soul. As for Veronica and Gil, it really is one of nature's majestic wonders that two people, unique in their romantic depravity, have found one another, because after all, even psychopaths need love. Cast Episode Cast *Leilani Sarelle as Veronica Flood *John Enos III as Gill Flood *Shani Pride as Tatiana *Chris Mulkey as Bendix Darby *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith *Tawny Amber Young as Dancer Episode Crew *Directed by Buddy Giovinazzo *Written by Ron Cosentino *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Steven Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner, Darin Scott and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Christine Sheaks *Film Editor - Alan Pao *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Set Decorators - Karen Marquis and Chris Scharffenberg Makeup Department *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Unit Production Manager Art Department *Malorie Folino - Assistant Property Master *Alex Gabel - On-Set Dresser *Matt Hausmann - Leadman *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Set Dresser Sound Department *Jason Abell - ADR Recordist *Michael J. McDonald - Re-recording Mixer *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator *G.W. Pope III - Foley Artist, Sound Designer and Sound Effects Editor *Brad Whitcanack - Sound Effects Editor Visual Effects *Damian Drago - Visual Effects Supervisor Camera and Electrical Department *Jeff Conrad - Lighting Technician *Jason "Jake" Cross - Key Grip *Fazal Khan - Best Boy Grip *Steven A. Lundgren - Gaffer *Jacob Shanes - Lighting Technician *Langston York - Lighting Technician Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Assistant Costume Supervisor *Allison Pokladowski - Set Costumer Casting Department *Katie L. Hall - Casting Associate *Christine Sheaks - Casting Editorial Department *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Brent Wheeler - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *T.A. Williams - Production Assistant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2008835/ Trophy Wife] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2012/06/23/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-203-trophy-wife/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: 203 – Trophy Wife] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-trophy-wife/957913 Trophy Wife] at Video Detective Gallery File:Lilith in a red dress with a smile.jpg|Lilith in a red dress and wearing a beautiful smile Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes